perpetual_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Enlightened State of Ichinoban
The Technate of Ichinoban, referred to colloquially as Ichinoban, or the Ichinoban, is a technocratic republic positioned west of Hyperborea, and east of the Union of Slavs. Because it is a technocracy, it allows only the best of the best to hold political, and economic positions. Not only does this ensure peak efficiency, but it has also allowed Ichinoban to become the most technologically advanced country in the whole world. With the most qualified running their economy and government, they can research and realize the best plans for the best results. Geography Like the Independent State of Monika, Ichinoban's geographic position allows it it's own natural defense system: the Taiyō-arashi desert. The Taiyō-arashi, which can reach an upward of 110°F, is near uncrossable. Unfortunately for Ichinoban, this scalding hot badland is located exclusively on their western border. Any nation in the west who wishes to attack Ichinoban could do so while facing little to no resistance. History Background Before there was the Technate of Ichinoban, there were three massive city states: Sawashi, Takoha, and Kaiheba. It wasn't until around 1900BC when these city-states actually learned about the existence of each other. In a sign of friendship between the city-states, infrastructure was built to connect the three. From there on out, they heavily cooperated with each other, economically, militarily, and sometimes politically. Relations between the three flourished, and reached their peak in 1821BC when, upon signing of the Treaty of Sawashi, all three united under one union to become the Union of the States of Ichinoban. Unfortunately, this Union was not to last. After a devastating war with the Slavs, it effectively dissolved in all but official capacity. For a few decades, the cities maintained semi-peaceful quasi-independence and each developed in different ways. The Kaihebans, being next to the Taiyō-arashi desert, developed ways to survive the scorched environment. Specializing in moving water across the barren dunes, life with the Kaihebans became almost comfortable. However, peace did not come so easy for the Takohans, who were neighbors with the ravenous Hyperboreans. And so, in order to keep the Hyperboreans out of their way, they built up their military. With this, they became experts of warfare and built mighty fortresses to safeguard their land. The last city, Sawashi, hardly had to work to reap their riches. In no time at all, they became a major trading hub and commercial center. Their navy, being able to sail long voyages to cover long trade routs, reflected this. Reunification One young military official from Takoha, named Hakkō Ichiu, saw this fragmentation amongst the cities, and decided to reunite them. Using the superior Takohan military, he subjugated the other two cities, and bound all three together under one single state. This state later became the modern day Technate of Ichinoban. The "Golden Age" Following the reunification of the cities, the Technate went through a lengthy period of peace. With this also came a flourishing economy, and a cultural explosion, which launched Ichinoban into what would later be known as the Ichinobani Golden Age. Many advancements were made during this time, especially in education, with the first university in the world being built. Conflict with Hyperborea Unfortunately, the Golden Age was interrupted when the Kingdom of Hyperborea lead an invasion against the Technate. The Hyperborean forces were quick and vicious, and almost breached Takoha itself. When the Hyperboreans were chased out of Ichinoban, the Emperor decided to finish them off, and launched an invasion of the kingdom. The invasion, though long and bloody, was successful. The Technate rejoiced as Ichinobani forces reached the Hyperborea capital, and capitulated the state. Conflicts with Transvaal The Technate of Ichinoban would occasionally raid the northern island of Transvaal for resources, mostly minerals. With wealth steadily flowing in from these raids, the Technate managed to become one of the first industrial nations. Conflict between Ichinoban and Transvaal ultimately culminated in the UN Led Intervention Against Transvaal, although the conflict was unrelated to Ichinoban's prior raids against the country. The UN, intervening to liberate the oppressed Black and Asian classes, was supplied with bombers and other air material by the Technate. Their involvement peaked, and ended, in the vast bombing campaign against Transvaal's capital, which ended the war. Third Carpanian Civil War Ichinoban would soon find itself involved in another war, although not directly. When the Third Carpanian Civil War broke out, the United States of Sayoria, began funding, and arming, the Independent State of Monika. Ichinoban soon followed. They even worked out a peace deal for the war, splitting the peninsula half and half. Eventually, however, Monika took the other half. War of Tsusichian Liberation Ichinoban's involvement and contribution in the War of Tsusichian Liberation was vital to it's success. The rapid bombing campaigns by the Ichinobani Technate Air Service destroyed vital trade routes, and troops deployments which otherwise could have doomed the operation.Category:Locations